There is a need for a boot, especially of the water resistant type, which can be worn as a low boot or a high boot depending upon the needs of the person wearing the boots. The term "low boot" and the term "high boot" are used herein in a relative sense; in other words, the high boot has an upper which is higher than that of a low boot. The terms are not intended to differentiate one boot style from another except on the basis of height.
There is a problem of providing boots, especially for children, which will afford an adequate, but not excessive, degree of protection from the elements under various conditions. Keeping a person's feet dry in inclement weather is an important concern of all persons; it is a parental concern of paramount importance for young children. Often, a single pair of boots must suffice for a school child who needs a warm and water resistant low boot for wet and cold weather and for shallow snow on the ground and also who needs a high boot for deep snow. Even if a person has a pair of low boots and a pair of high boots, there are circumstances where the needs change but it is not convenient or possible to change boots. A low boot is not satisfactory in deep snow because the snow will enter the top of the boot and will be melted by the body heat and eventually the leg and foot will be wet. A high boot is undesirable when conditions do not require it for protection since it may be less comfortable and also less desirable from an appearance standpoint.
There is a need for a convertible or extendible boot which affords not only satisfactory protection against wet feet but also is comfortable to wear and is attractive in appearance as both a low boot and a high boot. This need has not been satisfied by the prior art.
The Shnuriwsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,232 granted Nov. 9, 1971 discloses a boot of the mukluk type, such as a snowmobile boot, with a relatively stiff upper and a flexible tubular sleeve secured about the mouth or opening in the upper. The sleeve is movable from a retracted position embracing the top of the boot to an extended position above the boot. A drawstring is provided at the end of the sleeve to permit it to be tightened around the leg of the wearer.
The Berry U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,492 granted Mar. 14, 1933 discloses a rubber shoe with a legging made of thin stretchable material such as rubber secured to the upper portion. The legging carries an elastic band at the top and may be rolled from a position above the knee to a position at the ankle.
The McNeer U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,223 granted Mar. 17, 1914 discloses a boot with a detachable legging. The legging is provided with a drawstring at its upper end to hold it on the wearer's leg. It has a coil spring around the bottom end which fits into an annular groove in the top of the boot.
The Levine U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,641 granted Dec. 27, 1977 discloses a boot with a legging attached by a zipper; a cuff is provided on the top of the boot to conceal the zipper when the legging is removed.
A general object of this invention is to provide a boot which is convertible from a low boot to a high boot and which overcomes certain disadvantages of the prior art in respect to the cost of manufacture, convenience in use and the degree of protection, comfort and appearance.